


Worship

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets down on his knees for a bit of worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.  
> Prompt: Shaft – Neal

Peter's cock was not the first Neal's had in his mouth but it is the first time Peter's had been there. It had only taken three years to talk Peter around to it and Neal was pulling out every tick he knew.

He ran his tongue carefully up the shaft, exploring the thick veins and ridges, he flicked his tongue against the tip and even risked nibbling gently at the glands.

With every nibble, flick, lick and suck Peter made a different noise. Groans, gasps and sighs filed the room in counterpoint to the little wet noises Neal was making as he continued to worship Peter's cock.

And Neal knew that's what it was, worship. Down on his knees giving praise to something damn near holy and just hoping that Peter wouldn't regret letting him do it.


End file.
